<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>certain obscure things by shinzouing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27907933">certain obscure things</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinzouing/pseuds/shinzouing'>shinzouing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dom Erwin, Edging, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Overstimulation, Restraints, Sub Levi, Threesome - F/M/M, canonverse, dom/sub dynamics, every kind of fingering, friends in the sheets and rivals in the streets (L&amp;R), i didn't tag this levi x erwin but it's absolutely there, stubborn nerds pretending they aren't pining from inside the ship, sub Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:34:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27907933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinzouing/pseuds/shinzouing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>levi wants something. you and erwin give it to him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erwin Smith/Reader, Levi/Erwin Smith/Reader, Levi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>255</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>certain obscure things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>oh god hi im new here and THIS is what im bringing to the table, TODAY, with s4 dropping, how did it come to this</p><p>(not me, naming a porny one-shot after <a href="https://www.poetryfoundation.org/poems/49236/one-hundred-love-sonnets-xvii">a line in a pablo naruda poem</a>)</p><p>this is a retooled scene from a longer, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28773696/chapters/70558878">now-live and ongoing canonverse fic</a>. it’s definitely part of their history, but it didn’t quite fit that fic’s angstier tone, so it’s here as this. (spoiler-free; takes place a few months before the battle of trost arc.)</p><p>mind the tags!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">The mornings the three of you wake in Erwin’s room, Levi is usually the first one up. He’s a light sleeper and an early riser—damn near unthinkable to you and Erwin, what with Erwin’s late hours and your attachment to the solid, cozy bulk of his side.</p><p class="p1">Not that you’ve got much choice, with life in the corps. <em>Every</em> morning is an early morning. By the time Levi sits back on the bed to get his boots on, you and Erwin are usually up and about. If not, Erwin slots in behind Levi to nuzzle at his neck while you snort at Levi’s half-hearted protests.</p><p class="p1">But then Levi always tries to leave without kissing Erwin goodbye. And Erwin always catches his hand and pulls him back. Levi grumbles, but you’ve caught the way he fights a smile as he goes. You’ve seen how he waits for it if Erwin is lagging a few steps behind.</p><p class="p2"><em>This</em> morning, after their kiss but before Levi steps out, he glances back at you with something almost…nervous in his gaze. Practically vulnerable.</p><p class="p2">You pause, hands stilled on the straps of your gear, to stare back. He sends the same look to Erwin, then he’s gone, the door shutting quietly behind him.</p><p class="p2">Weird.</p><p class="p2">You turn to Erwin. His shirt hangs open, his hair still damp from the shower, and he’s smiling like he has <em>secrets</em>. Which is always. But this one…this one, it looks like he might share. You say, “The hell was that about?”</p><p class="p2">His eyes are dark with delighted heat. “There’s something he asked for.”</p><p class="p2">Heat spreads across your face. “Oh. He wants—?”</p><p class="p2">Erwin sits on the edge of the bed and pulls you down into his lap. He tells you about it, what he and Levi discussed before you got here last night. Some words stand out more than others—words like <em>hands tied </em>and <em>edged </em>and <em>overwhelmed</em>.</p><p class="p2">“He said he doesn’t want to think.” Erwin’s voice is soft. “Just feel.”</p><p class="p2">You’re nearly panting. “That’s—okay. I mean, I’m definitely in. But. He really wants me there?”</p><p class="p2">“He does.” Erwin never tires of reassuring you about shit like this, and you’re grateful.</p><p class="p2">“Are you <em>sure?</em>”</p><p class="p2">“He said so.”</p><p class="p2"><em>Oh. </em>“What did he say, exactly.”</p><p class="p2">“I asked him if the scenario included you. He said, ‘I thought that was assumed.’ And he suggested that if you’re open to it, he wouldn’t mind if you were a bit more—involved. Than you usually are. Part of the game.”</p><p class="p2"><em>Double oh. </em>You’re warm all over. You and Levi usually help each other out with nights like that, but it’s mostly just a hand here, a mouth there. What’s <em>more involved? </em>For all you’ve done in Erwin’s bed, you and Levi have never actually fucked one another, and Erwin knows and respects that. So whatever it is…You say, “Okay, then.”</p><p class="p2">“You’d want to join?”</p><p class="p2">“Yeah. Definitely.”</p><p class="p2">“If he’s open to things like that,” Erwin starts gently, “perhaps there’s hope for—”</p><p class="p2">“No.” You’ll do a lot of things. You <em>have done</em> a lot of things. But knocking down the walls you’ve built around your heart to keep Levi out of it, after he abruptly walked away from your friendship years ago—that’s not one of them. The two of you are one thing in Erwin’s room and another out of it, and that’s how it’s always going to be. No matter how much you (quietly, hopelessly) wish it was different. You gulp. “I can only give my heart to so many things at once.”</p><p class="p2">“I know. It’s all right.” Erwin smiles, and his big, elegant hands settle against your sides. “Come here.”</p><p class="p2">“I’m already here.”</p><p class="p2">He loops a finger in the harness across your sternum and tugs you closer. “Come <em>here</em>.”</p><p class="p2">You’re trying not to laugh. “Erwin, I am <em>already</em>—”</p><p class="p2">He kisses you soft and sweet, and you push your fingers into the flax-gold of his damp hair and kiss him back.</p><p class="p4">***</p><p class="p2">Your stall in the stables has been next to Levi’s since the day you got here, only a few months after him. You’re just leading your mare back inside when Levi arrives to take his out.</p><p class="p2"><em>Sigh.</em> The two of you used to ride together on your occasional afternoons off. Tearing across the open countryside through seas of grass, into snowfall and sunset.</p><p class="p2">You miss it, those first few months you knew each other. Back when you were friends. Close friends, even, until he pulled sharply away, and—surprised and hurt—you did, too.</p><p class="p2">You wonder, sometimes, if it’s a distance he meant to keep. If, now that this arrangement has grown beyond simple stress relief, it’s just Levi’s own stubbornness preventing him from closing the gap.</p><p class="p2">Maybe that's just wishful thinking, but maybe it <em>isn't</em>, because—well. Sometimes he’ll bring you tea when you’ve got paperwork to sort through. He’ll find your side the moment any expedition gets back behind the wall, leading his horse beside you. He’ll be fucking Erwin, who’s fucking you, and he’ll reach around Erwin’s hip so he can work his fingertips against your clit, bringing you off with the both of them. He comes so <em>fast</em> when Erwin’s fucking him and you get a hand around him.</p><p class="p2">And he just <em>assumes</em> you’ll be there when he asks for the kinds of nights that push his limits.</p><p class="p2">You don’t mind. You’ll be just as much at Erwin’s mercy, and there’s something about experiencing that with Levi that just <em>does </em>it for you.</p><p class="p2">Whatever. You’ve got more important things to think about. Like how here, side by side in the stables, it’s the first time you’ve seen Levi since this morning.</p><p class="p2">Since Erwin told you what he wants.</p><p class="p2">As Levi turns from blanketing his mare, his eyes briefly meet yours—almost that same vulnerable look from this morning, except with a brow up this time. A challenge.</p><p class="p2">No one else is around. You hook your arms over the barrier between the stalls and say, “I’m in."</p><p class="p2">“For what.” He’s heading for the saddle hanging on the wall.</p><p class="p2">You roll your eyes. <em>For what</em>. Honestly. “For a shot-for-shot drinking contest with Pyxis. What do you <em>think?” </em></p><p class="p2">He turns sharply toward you, sass locked and loaded behind a sneer, but before he can get there, you add, “Erwin told me.”</p><p class="p2">The tension leaves his shoulders. His gaze flickers away and comes back. “That’s—you’re willing to help with that?”</p><p class="p2">“Yeah. Sounds fun.” Your mare butts your shoulder, annoyed at her lack of a brush-down. “Gimmie a sec,” you tell her, reaching to stroke her soft nose. “I’m flustering the captain, here.”</p><p class="p2">Levi scoffs, finally grabbing the saddle. When he turns to you again, his face is tinged pink. But he says, “Tonight?”</p><p class="p2">Heat rushes you. <em>So soon. How bad must he want it?</em> “It’s a date.”</p><p class="p2">He nods once and turns back to his horse.</p><p class="p2">You’re about to unhook your arms from the stall wall, but… “Hey,” you say, trying to do it softly. Letting him know you aren’t fucking with him anymore. “I’m more than willing, but…why do you always want me there?”</p><p class="p2">“Erwin likes having a sidekick.”</p><p class="p2">You deflate; <em>he’s </em>still fucking with <em>you</em>. You start to turn away.</p><p class="p2">Then Levi says, “Because I know I can take it if you’re there, too.” He can’t quite meet your eyes.</p><p class="p2">Something in your heart lightens. Loosens a little.</p><p class="p2"><em>Perhaps there’s hope</em>, Erwin said.</p><p class="p2">There isn’t. But when Levi says shit like that…</p><p class="p2">No. <em>No</em>. Letting yourself dream—it's just more wishful thinking.</p><p class="p2">You push off from the stall wall and grab your mare’s brush. “See you tonight.”</p><p class="p4">***</p><p class="p2">Erwin’s room is quiet and cozy this late. Curtains drawn, a single lamp on the desk casting the room in a soft gold glow.</p><p class="p2">That same light glints off the glass paperweight in your hand, small but heavy. It fits neatly in Levi’s palm when you tuck it there. You close your fingers around his, and his eyes meet yours briefly, half gratitude, half trepidation. His chest rises and falls a little fast, but none of his muscles are tense and tight yet. The two of you turn to face Erwin.</p><p class="p2">Like the both of you, Erwin is still dressed, his harnesses cutting dark paths around his thighs, across his chest. His sleeves are rolled to the elbow, his top two buttons undone, no sign of his bolo tie or jacket. He leans back against the desk, hands gripped around the edge. Strands of hair have fallen across his forehead. The way he’s staring from under his lashes—the man is devastating. “Levi,” he says. “I want to hear you say it back to me.”</p><p class="p2">Levi scoffs, but mutters, “Drop this to stop.” He gives the paperweight a toss straight up, then snatches it neatly out of the air. With his other hand, he clicks his fingers. “Snap to pause and check in.”</p><p class="p2">Erwin’s eyes flash with approval, and they flicker to you. “Let me hear you, too.”</p><p class="p2">It’s different for you. You’ll actually be able to speak if you need to. “Red to stop, yellow to pause.”</p><p class="p2">Erwin smiles. “Then let’s begin.” He pushes off from the desk and comes closer. “On your knees,” he tells Levi. To you, he says, “Kneel behind him. Take off his cravat.”</p><p class="p2">Right to business, then.</p><p class="p2">You follow Levi down, your right knee between his boots as he sits back on his heels. You reach around to his throat to start loosening the knot beneath the fabric, tugging it free—warm where it’s snug at his neck, cooler where it fans down his shirt.</p><p class="p2">Goosebumps spring up the back of his neck as you whip the cravat through its own knots. “Tie his hands behind him,” says Erwin, quiet. His eyes flicker over your work. “Use that.”</p><p class="p2">Levi’s breathing is starting to go erratic, but he lets you draw his arms back. The tendons in his wrists stand out sharp and tense as you stack them and wrap the fabric around them, the paperweight shining in his lower fist. His shirtsleeves strain against the curves of his shoulders. Fuck, the fact that he lets you do this—that he just…<em>goes</em>, willingly, at the slightest touch—you’ll never be over it. You snark each other half to death outside Erwin’s room, but in here, he trusts you. Heat rises through you, warming your face. You pull the cravat tight.</p><p class="p2">“Tighter,” says Erwin, who can’t even see your work, but you do, and Levi makes a brief, reedy noise in the back of his throat. Erwin is closer now, looking down at Levi, <span class="s1">one evaluating brow arched</span>. He pushes a boot against the inside of Levi’s knees. “Spread your thighs.”</p><p class="p2">Levi shifts.</p><p class="p2">“Wider.”</p><p class="p2">Levi releases a harsh breath and shifts again.</p><p class="p2">“Good.” Erwin lowers himself to his haunches in front of the both of you. Glancing over Levi’s shoulder at you, he says, “Give me your hands.”</p><p class="p2">You more or less end up hugging Levi from behind as Erwin guides your fingers to the buttons marching up Levi’s shirt. “Here,” Erwin says. You’ve got to slip beneath the strap to flick that button open. “And here.” Another flick, and two more before he’s satisfied.</p><p class="p2">Erwin takes the fabric you’ve unbuttoned and pulls it wide open with both hands. There’s still a button closed at Levi’s throat, and on down over his belly, but from the way Erwin’s hands move and Levi <em>flinches, </em>there’s enough open to expose the rosy pink of his nipples. Erwin guides your hands there; they tighten even as your fingers close around them, and a sharp grunt breaks out of Levi’s throat. “Keep him busy,” Erwin suggests.</p><p class="p2">So you put your thumbs to work, smoothing over him, palms braced against the warmth of his shirt and the heat of his ribs. The harness digs into the bare skin beneath it as his chest heaves.</p><p class="p2">Erwin’s arm shifts and Levi gasps, jerks, his hips straining forward. You lean further over his shoulder to see it: Erwin cupping him with one of those big, broad hands, kneading. Levi shudders, his eyes closed, his lashes dark on his cheeks. His head starts to tip back. “Hard already,” Erwin muses. “That didn’t take long. You think you can last through what we give you?”</p><p class="p2">Levi groans through his clenched jaw. His hips grind up against Erwin’s palm, a steady roll.</p><p class="p2">Blue eyes brush against yours, darkly amused, before looking back to Levi. Muscles flex in his arm as he tightens his grip. “I asked you a question.”</p><p class="p2">Levi’s eyes open; you feel the brunt of his glare even from behind him. He hisses, “I can do it.”</p><p class="p2">“We’ll see.” Erwin smiles. His hand moves again. “You asked me to keep your mouth occupied. I want to oblige you, but…a gag feels too passive, for someone who asked to be overwhelmed.”</p><p class="p2">You stare at him, fingers paused in your curiosity. <em>What’s he got in mind? </em></p><p class="p2">Erwin climbs back to his feet. The second he starts unbuckling his belt, tendons in the backs of his hands shifting, you think, <em>oh—of course.</em> The leather of his belt whispers through the loops, the heavy buckle clanking.</p><p class="p2">“Fuck,” Levi breathes. His chest starts heaving harder against your stilled touch.</p><p class="p2">Erwin’s eyes flicker back to yours, questioning.</p><p class="p2">You glance down at Levi’s hands. One is clenched in a white-knuckled fist, the other in a white-knuckled grip around the paperweight—no sign of hesitation. You nod to Erwin.</p><p class="p2">So Erwin threads his fingers into Levi’s fringe and tilts him up. A wordless, rough noise threads through Levi’s every exhale now. “Open,” Erwin says, and he pushes himself into Levi’s mouth without mercy.</p><p class="p2">Levi’s rough exhale turns into a long, helpless moan, the pink of his tongue appearing as he slicks up the hard length that Erwin is already drawing back out. He holds Levi’s head still, knuckles tight and blanched in his hair even as Levi tries to lean after him, then near chokes as Erwin thrusts back in.</p><p class="p2">“I didn’t say you could stop touching him,” Erwin reminds you. His voice is rock-steady.</p><p class="p2">The instant your fingertips smooth over his nipples again, Levi groans a shocked, needy noise around Erwin’s cock, his body arching against your hands. You press in closer behind him and he half slumps against you.</p><p class="p2">The motion pushes his clenched, tied hands against your groin; you gasp in surprise, twitching against the sudden rush of pleasure. Before you can get yourself back under control, Levi’s empty hand comes up and, far more deliberately, brushes the seam of your trousers that runs between your legs. Then he presses deeper, and as heat rises off his fingers, you have to bite your lower lip to keep from crying out.</p><p class="p2">Erwin says, “Do you think you deserve that?”</p><p class="p2">You and Levi both freeze.</p><p class="p2">Erwin pulls away from Levi’s mouth, just enough that Levi can croak, “She does.”</p><p class="p2">You drop your head onto Levi’s shoulder. Fuck, he never ceases to surprise you. “Think you’re gonna pay for that one,” you mutter into his neck, and in response, his fingers press deeper, stroking along that seam—as if he’s getting as much as he can before he has to stop.</p><p class="p2">“Maybe she does deserve it,” Erwin says to Levi, sliding back into his mouth. “But I don’t know if you deserve to give it to her. Her pleasure isn’t your responsibility unless I say it is.”</p><p class="p2">Levi manages a desperate hum. It sounds almost pleading.</p><p class="p2">Breath catching, you look back up at Erwin. Those blue eyes are thoughtful, curious. Erwin murmurs, “Maybe I <em>should </em>make it your responsibility. I’d have you bring her off with nothing but your mouth.”</p><p class="p2">The sound that comes out of Levi is just as pleading.</p><p class="p2">You blink at Erwin, startled. Levi actually <em>wants—</em>? He’s done it before, of course, but it’s the last thing you expected tonight—</p><p class="p2">Erwin smiles. “Perhaps another time. When I think you’ve earned it.”</p><p class="p2">Levi goes still.</p><p class="p2"><em>Click</em>.</p><p class="p2">He’s snapped his fingers.</p><p class="p2">Erwin releases him immediately, pulls out of his mouth and gets down to a knee; you yank your hands back to yourself. You don’t think Levi’s ever called yellow before. <em>Damn it</em>, you think, face heating in mortification, <em>he doesn’t want me</em>, <em>he doesn’t want that—he doesn’t even want </em>teased <em>about it, that’s how much he doesn’t—</em></p><p class="p2">Erwin starts, “Wh—”</p><p class="p2">“Please,” Levi rasps.</p><p class="p2">Your heart turns over.</p><p class="p2">Erwin touches his cheek, tender and anchoring both, his gaze softening. “Please, what.”</p><p class="p2">“I—I want to bring you off with my mouth,” Levi says, aiming it halfway over his shoulder at you, his cheeks red, the bridge of his nose, red. Then he’s looking back at Erwin. “Not <em>another time</em>. Tonight. I don’t want baited with it, I want to <em>do </em>it. If that’s.” His eyes flicker back toward you. Then Erwin. “If that’s okay.”</p><p class="p2">Erwin looks back at you. “It’s your call.”</p><p class="p2">You’ve only just caught your breath. “Yeah. That’s. Levi, if you really—yeah.”</p><p class="p2">“Then here’s what we’ll do.” Erwin folds both hands around the back of Levi’s neck, presses a kiss to his forehead. “Once you’re done with me, you’ll give her your mouth until she comes. If you’re good, I might even let you help more than that. How does that sound?”</p><p class="p2">Levi’s throat pulls up in a gulp. Like his mouth is watering. “That works.”</p><p class="p2">“All right.” Erwin nudges their noses together. “Should we continue?”</p><p class="p2">Levi nods. “Green. Put that thing back where it was.”</p><p class="p2">Erwin looks at you next, brows up in hopeful question.</p><p class="p2">“Yeah,” you whisper. “Green.”</p><p class="p2">Erwin is all grace as he rises back to his feet, as his hands slide back into Levi’s hair and he pushes himself back into Levi’s mouth. Erwin breathes a long, satisfied, “<em>Oh</em>,” his lashes fluttering. “You really are trying to earn it, aren’t you.”</p><p class="p2">“<em>Mmh.</em>” It sounds debauched. Broken open.</p><p class="p2">You huff a shaky laugh, still surprised at this turn of events. <em>You could have it any time, </em>you think at Levi, wishing you weren’t so desperate. <em>I’d give it to you, if you showed me you want it.</em></p><p class="p2">You return to his chest, rolling his nipples between thumb and forefingers, and Levi arches into your touch once more. When you let off, he slumps back against you. You shift, trying to accommodate him, and it happens again—his bound hands bump up against the seam of your trousers.</p><p class="p2">It seems accidental. Then he smooths three fingers straight back along the seam, pressing <em>deep </em>between your legs. And you—you’re so wet by now that you can feel it in your smallclothes, rubbing up against you as Levi digs in. You nose into the smooth, soft sweep of his undercut behind his ear, panting as your hands stutter at his chest.</p><p class="p2">“He <em>still </em>can’t keep away.” There’s only a little strain in Erwin’s voice. He says your name, too, a soft but attention-demanding slip of sound that gets you looking right up into his dark eyes. “Unbuckle his belt,” Erwin says. “Take him in your hand and get to work. I want him on the edge as fast as you can get him there.”</p><p class="p2">Levi gasps a shocked moan around Erwin; you’re no less astonished. <em>Fuck, all right. </em>Levi’s hips strain up against nothing as you slide your hands down his chest and shirt. Already, Erwin wants you doing this for him, already he wants—you pull Levi’s shirt untucked first, then you work leather free and pull it tight to release the catch, snapping the belt-skirt apart. And damn—Levi’s gasping for air, a steady brush of his trim abdominals against your hands. You’ve got to pull the buttons away from the swell of him, he’s so hard. You sift through smallclothes and find him hot, almost slick with arousal at the head. “Fuck,” you whisper, “you want it that bad?”</p><p class="p2">He whimpers, hips straining.</p><p class="p2">“Do it,” says Erwin.</p><p class="p2">Nose pressed to Levi’s undercut again, you wrap your fingers all the way around him and stroke.</p><p class="p2">Levi chokes out a noise that’s nearly a sob, his whole body arching into your touch in a taut, trembling line. You’ve barely started a second stroke when his hips surge into it—forward as you pull back, back when you pull forward. Desperate for it.</p><p class="p2">“You told us you could last,” says Erwin, over the moans. “Can you?”</p><p class="p2">The noise that comes back from Levi is uncertain at best.</p><p class="p2">“If you can’t…” Erwin tilts Levi’s face up a little. Those flame-blue eyes brim with expectation, and it’s <em>Erwin</em>, which means you and Levi react the same way: an aching desperation to please him. “…you’re heading back to the barracks tonight. Alone and reeking of sex.”</p><p class="p2">Levi groans in frustration, but his hips slow their spasmodic thrusts until they’re almost completely still—just letting you work. You bring a hand back up to his chest, pressing your thumb into one perked nipple as your other hand keeps stroking.</p><p class="p2">“Good,” Erwin murmurs. “Both of you, you’re doing so well.”</p><p class="p2">Levi responds with a whimper that sends a shock of heat directly to your clit. His upper shoulders lean harder against you, more reliant than ever. Arousal pounds deep between your legs like it’s reaching for Levi’s fingers, motionless now, though still pressed against you.</p><p class="p2">And then he makes a short, strangled noise from deep in his chest. His hips start bucking again, but rhythmless—just desperate for friction. He breathes a noise around Erwin that could be “<em>Fuck</em>,” but broken around the slide of his tongue.</p><p class="p2">Close, then. He must be.</p><p class="p2">“Yes,” says Erwin. “Don’t fight it, Levi—she’ll bring you there no matter how you try to stave it off.”</p><p class="p2">Levi’s moan goes high, almost panicked—and then cuts off into silence. His whole body goes rigid; he gasps—</p><p class="p2">“Stop him,” Erwin murmurs.</p><p class="p2">You still your stroke and tighten your fingers around the base of Levi’s cock, <em>hard</em>, and a frustrated, furious growl bursts out of him, turns pleading before it fades. Then every muscle unclenches; he half drops back against you, heaving for air, sweat starting at the back of his neck. He’s so warm. His eyes are narrowed, his brows low—accusatory, up at Erwin. Not back at you.</p><p class="p2">“So you understand,” Erwin says, “you don’t get that again until she’s just as close.”</p><p class="p2">Oh. Oh, that—yeah, you’ll take that—</p><p class="p2">“You’ve shown us she’s in reach,” Erwin adds. “If you can get inside her breeches, it should be easier.” He studies Levi. “You can use the paperweight if you need to call yellow again.”</p><p class="p2">Levi’s already leaning up so he can move his bound hands to your belt, plucking unsteadily with his empty, shaking hand. “Eager, huh,” you manage, and he moans like he’s in pain, shot through with the slick, obscene sounds of Erwin still working himself across Levi’s tongue.</p><p class="p2">The buckle clanks and then your belt is hanging undone, Levi’s fingers tearing at the belt skirt and hip straps, working at the buttons. You want to help him, but Erwin says, “Let go of him. Go back to teasing.”</p><p class="p2">So you bring your hands up to Levi’s nipples once more—a light touch, but he flinches hard. Erwin adds to you, “Wait—the closer he comes to getting his fingers inside you, the harder you twist. Understand?”</p><p class="p2">Levi blinks up at him, dazed. His fingertips slip beneath the waistband of your smallclothes and stay there, and the muscles in his arms tighten when you take a deeper grip on his nipples between your thumb and forefingers. “Come on,” you whisper against his ear, as if you’re in any position to tease. You’re shaking almost as hard as he is, so turned on you can feel your own pulse pounding in your clit. You w—you <em>need</em> him there, you need one of those skilled, strong hands working at you. “Don’t tell me you don’t want it.”</p><p class="p2">Levi growls a frustrated noise and slips his hand down an entire inch. You twist your grip just a bit; he huffs a noise that could be “<em>Fuck,” </em>around Erwin. Heat is charging through you, the pressure from his fingertips <em>so </em>close to where you need them. You look up at Erwin again. His eyes are heavy-lidded, his lips parted, a pink flush warming his cheeks. He’s watching you so raptly, and <em>that—</em></p><p class="p2">All the bravado leaves you. “Levi,” you manage, “please.” You’re breathing with him, chests heaving in sync. “Please, I need—”</p><p class="p2">His fingers plunge down into your smallclothes, no finesse whatsoever; pleasure drops through you so hard that your toes curl in your boots. He dips his touch straight back through the slick, two fingers sinking into you <em>just</em> as you clench around nothing, so wet that there’s barely any resistance. You cry out in surprise, spasming around the fucking delicious intrusion.</p><p class="p2">The intensity is nearly unbearable. The scant stretch of him is everything you didn’t realize you needed. Even better when he starts to thrust.</p><p class="p2">Erwin says your name, warning, and damn it—you tighten your own fingers, twisting hard, and Levi arches with a strangled whimper.</p><p class="p2">“<em>Good</em>.” Erwin’s voice is so deep. The bottom of his register. “Tell me how he feels.”</p><p class="p2">“Fuck,” you gasp, “fucking perfect, I—he’s—” Levi adjusts his hand, skates his thumb across your clit, and a shudder wracks you from the inside out. “He’s—two fingers—”</p><p class="p2">“Can you take three?”</p><p class="p2">Ah, fuck. “Probably could have from the <em>start</em>, I’m so—” Levi gives you three fingers on the next stroke in, and bright bolts of arousal leap from his touch, flickering through you. He curls his fingers, flexes them. You lean forward into him, breath caught in your chest. “Fuck,” you whisper, eyes scrunching shut.</p><p class="p2">Erwin cradles your jaw, his thumb stroking across your cheek. “Eyes open,” he murmurs. When you look up at him—fuck, he’s too much. His own eyes are darker than ever. Sweat is starting to shine at the open collar of his shirt. “I want you to go back to stroking him,” says Erwin. “With both hands. From the front...” He reaches for your hand and draws it to his lips. “…and from behind.” He pulls your fingers into his mouth.</p><p class="p2">Levi’s touch has paused inside you; he shivers all over and gasps something around Erwin that could be “<em>Please</em>.”</p><p class="p2">Erwin’s tongue drifts against the pads of your fingers, and fuck, it darts long arcs of heat directly to your clit, to Levi’s fingers inside you. “Touch him,” Erwin says, releasing you. “Against. Not inside.”</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">You slip your hand down through the bound circle of Levi’s arms and into his smallclothes. Carefully, you press two slick fingertips against his entrance.</span> He arches clear off you, moaning frantically from deep in his chest—and again when you circle your other hand around his cock. The noise turns deeply, completely desperate, his hips rolling into your touch—forward into the circle of your fingers, back into the press from the other side.</p><p class="p2">“Don’t you stop with her,” says Erwin, and immediately Levi’s fingers begin thrusting again, his arm nearly vibrating against you with the effort.</p><p class="p2">It’s almost too much—the heat of him against your hands, the plunge of him inside you. Both of you mindlessly pushing your hips into each other’s touch, straining to get closer, to get more. No coordination, just feeling. And this is exactly what he wanted, isn’t it—every part of him occupied, and in that, overwhelmed. Too much to focus on any one thing, stimulation from every angle.</p><p class="p2">His thumb smooths across your clit again, a bright spark that tightens low in your belly. How he managed that while his body is wracked with shivers of pleasure, his mouth full, his chest heaving—you have no idea. He does it again. And again.</p><p class="p2">You bury your face in his collar, trying to rock down into it. “<em>Le</em>—”</p><p class="p2">“You both sound close,” Erwin pants. “Are you?”</p><p class="p2">“<em>Mmh</em>.”</p><p class="p2">“I—I’m getting there—”</p><p class="p2">“So am I,” says Erwin, and you look up to find him actually <em>disheveled</em>—pinker than ever across his cheeks, his eyes almost glazed over. “But you already know I’m—<em>oh</em>. I’m not going to allow it for you. Not yet.”</p><p class="p2">Levi’s fingers creak against the paperweight, he’s holding it so tightly.</p><p class="p2">“Take him up to the edge,” says Erwin, his eyes locked on yours. “And no further.”</p><p class="p2">You work a little faster, a little more deliberately. Levi’s fingers go still inside you—frustrating, but for the best, because there’s no way you could’ve held off much longer—and he whimpers in surprise at the change in pace, his hips starting to buck into your new rhythm.</p><p class="p2">“Look at him,” Erwin whispers. “How completely under our control he is.”</p><p class="p2">Every muscle in Levi’s body tightens; his moans suddenly go breathy, strangled again, his chest shuddering; he cries out against Erwin on his tongue—</p><p class="p2">“Stop him,” Erwin says again, softly warning, and you press your face into Levi’s hair and circle your fingers at the base of his cock, tight and hard, your other hand pulling back. Levi <em>sobs</em>, devastated, his hips still rolling desperately. He doesn’t soak you, just trembles and moans; you shift half an inch for a better grip and he twitches so hard he jolts you, too, frustration pouring from his throat.</p><p class="p2">“Fuck,” Erwin breathes, the word such a rare gift, so hoarse, and muscles in his arm tighten and flex as he hauls himself deeper, eases back again, fucks Levi’s mouth slow but without yielding. “Oh, you <em>both</em>, you’re—<em>so</em> good for me—you want this, Levi?”</p><p class="p2">Levi whimpers a frantic affirmative. You’ve got a view on his eyes now, and they’re pleading, his brows at a needy angle.</p><p class="p2">“Then take it,” Erwin manages, tight. He’s gasping, too, and his brows lift, his eyes go just as pleading as Levi’s. “Show us how you—<em>oh</em>—like that, <em>yes</em>—”</p><p class="p2">Levi’s every exhale is a moan, his throat working, and Erwin groans from deep in his chest as his hips twitch into Levi’s mouth—careful thrusts, if relentless. Absolutely unyielding.</p><p class="p2">At last Erwin breathes “<em>Fuck,</em>” once more and eases back, releases Levi’s hair.</p><p class="p2">Levi slumps against you, drops his head back against your shoulder and pants, half-coughs, his throat bobbing. The fact that he trusts you to hold him up—that he’s seeking it out, even after you pulled him back from the brink—</p><p class="p2">Erwin gets down to a knee. He’s already tucked away, and though he's still gasping for air and his eyes are a little bleary, he’s focused. Levi lifts his head and Erwin cups his cheek, reverence and gratitude in that blue gaze. Then he touches the side of your face, all his attention suddenly on you. “Stand up,” he says. “Strip from the waist down.”</p><p class="p2">He helps you to your feet, and trades places with you—down on his knees, slotting himself in behind Levi, who you’re now standing <em>right </em>in front of. You scramble out of your boots, shoving your open trousers and belts down your legs. Levi watches you in heavy-lidded anticipation, his eyes dark, his slack mouth parted.</p><p class="p2">“I expect you to give her as good as you gave me,” Erwin says at his ear, and Levi ducks his head, breathing out hard. Erwin’s eyes meet yours, delighted, and he gestures you closer with a crook of his fingers, which—they aren’t even that close, and still, you can practically feel them deep inside. “Come here. Let us see you.”</p><p class="p2">There’s no hiding how soaked you are, how unbearably aroused this whole thing has made you. Especially not when Erwin’s hands come around to settle hot along the inside of your thighs and pull them wider.</p><p class="p2">“Fuck,” you croak, barely able to handle the hunger obvious in both their eyes, Levi’s chest heaving again, “oh my—<em>nnh</em>—”</p><p class="p2">Erwin’s hand slides up into Levi’s hair and pushes him forward—then wrenches him to a stop so close, you can feel the heat of his shocked exhale against your clit. “If I see she’s satisfied,” Erwin tells him, “you’ll get my hands. You might even get to come.”</p><p class="p2">“Fuck,” Levi hisses, his hips twitching. “Damn it, I can’t take another—”</p><p class="p2">“That's not your call.” Erwin’s voice is low.</p><p class="p2">“Levi,” you pant, and his eyes dart up to yours—pleading and ravenous both. “You can take it.” Does he remember what he said this morning? <em>I know I can take it if you’re there, too</em>. You gulp, and manage, “I’m here, too, remember.”</p><p class="p2">His brows tilt to a relieved, almost grateful angle—and then Erwin pushes him the rest of the way forward.</p><p class="p2">Levi’s mouth opens against you, his tongue laving up into your folds to circle your clit with firm, even pressure. Hot and wet and slow. “Fuck,” you gasp, “oh, <em>fuck—” </em>and his eyes nearly roll back in his head as they dip shut.</p><p class="p2">And then they snap open again when Erwin pushes him even closer.</p><p class="p2"><em>Oh</em>, the burst of pleasure, so vibrant your toes curl, tighter when Levi moans through it. His lips circle your clit, a slow suck followed by more brushes of tongue, and then he draws you in with slick, deep pulses, and <em>fuck</em>, you arch against him; arousal leaps through you—“Erwin,” you gasp, “can I—can I touch—”</p><p class="p2">“Yes.” His hand slips from Levi’s hair and you replace it with both of yours—leisurely, letting your fingertips graze the heat at his skull, the ends of his hair fanning over the backs of your fingers. It’s soft, it flows like water. You grip a little tighter and he looks up at you, and oh, his <em>eyes—</em>gray-blue, the edge of the sky in the hour before a storm—he’s both completely gone and completely here.</p><p class="p2">You hook one hand around the back of his head, last two fingers brushing the short silk of his undercut, and you let your hips roll against his tongue. A rhythm, if a slow one, and fuck, it’s so good that you shudder all over. It’s starting to build.</p><p class="p2">“Good,” Erwin murmurs against Levi’s hair, “well done, Levi,” and then his shoulders flex, one arm moves.</p><p class="p2">Levi cries out against you, manages an absolutely wrecked, “Ah, <em>fuck</em>,” and buries his mouth again as his hips roll up. With a slight shift, you can watch Erwin jack him with one huge, unhurried hand. Pleasure twists and tightens in your lower belly at the sight alone.</p><p class="p2">“It has to be both of you at once,” says Erwin. “Levi, if you want it—you’d better wait for her. <em>Or</em>…”</p><p class="p2">Levi’s shoulders spring out of their tense hold and suddenly his—oh, shit, his <em>hand is on your hip</em>, his eyes wide as he looks up at you. Behind him, Erwin tosses the cravat aside, his lips against Levi’s ear to add, “…you can bring her with you.” He plucks the paperweight out of Levi’s other hand and sets it aside; it rolls across the floorboards, startlingly loud. “Use your voice if you need to safeword. <em>Go</em>.”</p><p class="p2">Another jolt wracks Levi’s body—Erwin getting back to work, with both hands now—and Levi ducks in again, his mouth opening hot against you, sealing around your clit. The arousal had abated in fractions, but now that his free hand skims up the sensitive skin of your inner thigh—</p><p class="p2">“Oh, fuck,” you breathe, the whole world narrowing to the blunt, hot pressure at your entrance, a teasing circle of two fingers before he pushes in, a smooth slide until the last knuckles fit snug against you. Then he pulls back out. Pushes in again with three, deep and slow, curling to stretch, and you arch into it, hips bucking directly against his tongue.</p><p class="p2">Levi moans through it, his body twitching, and Erwin’s dark eyes hold yours. His huge, ridiculous shoulders strain against his shirt as he moves with Levi, working him through his hands. Levi’s brows are drawn together and up, his eyes imploring. He’s breathing hard, his hand on your hip digging in—tight because he must know you can handle it. Pleasure ricochets between the tug of his mouth and the curl of his fingers, building and tensing with every pass.</p><p class="p2">“Fuck,” you breathe, “I’m—ah, fuck, I—<em>Lev—</em>”</p><p class="p2">He doesn’t let up, just groans a frenzied sound.</p><p class="p2">“Erwin,” you gasp, “I’m—”</p><p class="p2">“Come, then,” Erwin murmurs, his hands working faster. “Both of you. Let me see you.”</p><p class="p2">Levi’s eyes fall shut; his fingers stroke faster, harder, friction twisting tight inside you—and then a rush of sparks drop straight through your lower belly in a scorching, deep plunge, glittering against Levi’s tongue and the relentless pull of his fingers and his own muffled, broken moans.</p><p class="p2">“Good,” Erwin murmurs, somehow moving with you both, “oh, <em>good</em>, look at you both—beautiful like this—”</p><p class="p2">It lasts and lasts; you ride the wave of it, your hands tight in the warm softness of Levi’s hair, every muscle twitching and shivering as release charges through every point you connect, at its brightest as you watch them: the way Levi shakes in Erwin’s arms, his hips straining into Erwin’s fist in long, shuddering thrusts that hold and tremble at each crest. Levi’s eyes are open now, desperation ebbing by the moment in favor of something deeply sated.</p><p class="p2">The last gasp of your orgasm hits in an overload of delicious heat that jackknifes you toward Levi and Erwin—then all at once it’s too much, an oversensitive overload. You wrench back from Levi’s mouth; his fingers slip free of you. <span class="s1">All the strength leaves your legs; you drop to your knees in front of them, avoiding the mess Levi’s made on the floorboards, your hands braced on his thighs—solid as stone, hot through the fabric and straps</span>. You’re gasping for air, so pleased that you feel laughter rising in your throat. “Holy shit,” you whisper, giddy.</p><p class="p2">“Are you all right?” Erwin asks. The softness on his face, the way he’s pressing his mouth into Levi’s hair, the absolute tenderness in him, the lack of demands—he’s done. All three of you are.</p><p class="p2">“Fine.” You’re still panting just as hard as Levi. His shirt is still open, the slope of his pectorals patchy-pink. Sweat shines at his neck, at his temples.</p><p class="p2">Erwin is just taking his hands back, one slick and wet. He looks fucked-out, too, more hair fallen across his forehead, his eyes heavy-lidded. “You two,” he murmurs. “You were perfect. I can’t believe I get you to myself.”</p><p class="p2">“Fucking sap,” Levi rasps, without any heat in it. He drags a sleeve across his shining mouth and chin, then tips back against Erwin’s chest, getting his legs out from under him so his ass lands on the floorboards. “‘Mere,” he says, reaching for you.</p><p class="p2">It is so damn rare, so damn special, to be wanted by him. You tip into him, burying your face in his neck. His hand comes up, cradling the back of your head, his fingers deep in your hair. “Sure you’re good?”</p><p class="p2">That <em>he’s </em>asking—“I’m great,” you say, leaning into the circle of his arms but looking back up. “You?”</p><p class="p2">“Been worse.” It’s deadpan, but you spot the barely-there rise at the corner of his mouth.</p><p class="p2">Erwin, over his shoulder, is watching like he has no idea how he got this lucky. His arms circle you both, huge and cozy and strong. He ducks his face into Levi’s hair again. “Really, Levi. You’re all right?”</p><p class="p2">“I’m fine.” It’s a little softer. This is the only time he’s soft—post-orgasm, still drifting in bliss. “Better, even.” He tilts his head back toward Erwin, something so trustingly hopeful in the gesture that your heart aches. Erwin, smiling, meets him there; you drink in the sight of their mouths opening together, the shine of their tongues brushing.</p><p class="p2">Erwin hums into it, his arm around you suddenly skating possessively up your back, under your shirt. He must taste you on Levi’s tongue. Or himself, still.</p><p class="p2">It doesn’t last long, but you’re not exactly waiting on Levi to get to you. You and he hardly ever kiss—that’s a deep-in-the-moment, occasional sort of occurrence—but he presses his mouth against your forehead, surprising you into stillness. “All right,” he says there, after a long moment. “Let me up.”</p><p class="p2">The both of you do. He pads into Erwin’s washroom to clean up.</p><p class="p2">Erwin, meanwhile, draws you into his lap so you’re straddling him. He proceeds to kiss the air right out of your lungs. Levi may get by with a teaspoon’s worth of affection at a time, but you like a little more, and Erwin—he’s more than happy to meet you there. He wraps his arms around your waist and keeps you close. “You did beautifully,” he murmurs between kisses. “You’re so lovely, I wish you could see yourself from my point of view—”</p><p class="p2">“C’mon.” You resist the urge to hide your face. “You can’t just <em>say </em>stuff like that.”</p><p class="p2">“Can’t I?”</p><p class="p2">“No.” But you’re smiling. “Maybe.”</p><p class="p2">Those blue, blue eyes search yours. “That was more than I expected from either of you,” Erwin admits. “I knew he was open to more from you tonight, but I didn’t realize how much.”</p><p class="p2">Your face warms. There's that wishful thinking again, still alive and well. “Neither did I. Not complaining, though.”</p><p class="p2">“No, I’d say it worked out.”</p><p class="p2">“Thanks to you.” You tip your foreheads together. “It’s practically an art, when you do it.”</p><p class="p2">He actually looks <em>bashful</em>. “That’s generous.”</p><p class="p2">“You know me. So giving.”</p><p class="p2">“You are,” he says, and it’s so sincere that your face heats <em>again</em>. You kiss him, no idea how to respond to that, and he smiles against your lips.</p><p class="p2">With a little more comedown, a little more cleanup, and a nightly routine that’s second nature by now, the three of you climb into bed, sated and heavy-limbed.</p><p class="p2">It’s like usual: you stretch out on Erwin’s left side, Levi on his right. Both your heads on Erwin’s shoulders. Sometimes you’re low enough that you can see one another across the rise of his chest, but not tonight.</p><p class="p2">Until Levi gets up on one arm to study you both. You’d call his gaze critical, if you didn’t know him so well. “Thanks,” he says, quiet. His hand rests in the center of Erwin’s chest, his thumb stroking. His hair stands at absurd, ruffled angles, still mussed from your hands in it. “Just—thanks.”</p><p class="p2">Erwin smiles. “Was it what you wanted?”</p><p class="p2">The corner of Levi’s mouth tugs up, his eyes flickering between you. “It’ll do.”</p><p class="p2">You hide your smile against Erwin’s shoulder.</p><p class="p4">***</p><p class="p2">You don’t see each other the next day. Meetings steal Erwin, as they usually do, and Levi’s out running maneuvers with his squad. You’ve got most of the afternoon, so you and some of the others from Hange Squad commandeer a stretch of the training yard and work up a sweat.</p><p class="p2">Your heart aches a little—always does, when you can’t get eyes on them after nights like that. But you’ll be with them again tonight. You’ll curl up at Erwin’s left and Levi will curl up at Erwin’s right, and missing them will feel like a memory.</p><p class="p2">After dinner, after dark, Erwin’s in a late planning session with his officers. That’s why you bring a stack of paperwork to the mess hall; otherwise you’d be in his room, curled up and working there. And you have no idea where Levi is—not that he’d <em>want </em>your company, though sometimes you seek each other out when Erwin’s busy, grumping in solidarity.</p><p class="p2">A few stragglers are gathered at tables around the mess, playing cards or chatting. It’s easy to ignore passing footsteps—until a set of them pauses by your table, and you look up to find Levi setting a gently steaming mug of tea in front of you, fragrant with spice and honey.</p><p class="p2">He sits down across from you and a little to the left. He’s got a folio of papers under his arm, and a mug of his own.</p><p class="p2">Your heart skips pleasantly. “Thanks.”</p><p class="p2">“Forget it.” He drops the papers on the table and produces a pen, gives it a dexterous spin over his knuckles. “Just didn’t want to waste what was left in the kettle.”</p><p class="p2">“Yeah,” you say, fond despite yourself. “Non-renewable resource, hot water.”</p><p class="p2">He scoffs, but there’s warmth in his eyes.</p><p class="p2">You pull the tea closer for a sip. Oh, it’s perfect—strong but not bitter, sweet but not saccharine. When you glance over at him, his hopeful gaze darts away from yours, back to his paperwork. “It’ll do,” you tell him, and he smirks.</p><p class="p2">You smirk, too. You flip to the next page.</p><p class="p3"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>squee with me on twitter @<a href="https://twitter.com/shinzouing">shinzouing</a></p><p>&lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>